


Backdoor

by DinoHolmes



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoHolmes/pseuds/DinoHolmes
Summary: “I don't think that was your best idea, cowboy” Illya say breathless, looking down at the american kneeling between his legs
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Backdoor

“I don't think that was your best idea, cowboy” Illya say breathless, looking down at the american kneeling between his legs, mouthing at his cock through his underwear “We are in the middle of a mission”, not just a mission, an important one, and here they were, inside a tiny room for staff.  
“Gaby is distracting then, you already did your part, Peril” he smirked as he hold his waistband, playing with it “And if she needs help?” the american huff a laugh “She knows how to take care of herself” Illya put his head on Napoleon’s elegantly done hair, holding him as he free his cock and wrap his lips on the tip, making him hiss. “Just enjoy a bit, my dear Peril” closing his eyes and putting his head against the wall behind him, Illya felt the wetness of Napoleon’s mouth on him and he moaned, thrusting a bit in his mouth.  
He was feeling himself on edge with that wicked mouth Napoleon had “Stop” pushing his shoulder he looked up at him through his lashes, smirking “Get up here cowboy” pushing him up, he made quick work taking off his tailored trousers, wrapping his long hands on both of their cocks while kissing him roughly, all teeth and tongue, swallowing his lover’s moans as their cocks slide together, leaking precum. Napoleon’s hands are at each side of Illya’s face, getting himself even closer to the russian, kissing his neck and biting onto his skin.They come together minutes after, messing their shirts with a bit of come.

“You’re exhausting, cowboy” he said breathless, as Napoleon kissed him on the lips, trying his best to make them both look presentable “You love it, let’s go, Gaby will look for us if we keep hiding here”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, english is not my first language.


End file.
